


Den of Iniquity

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32690437#t32690437">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  While trapped in a cave Sam and Dean are hit with some sort of sexpollen. Sam fucks Dean hard. Crowley and Castiel are trapped with them and have no other choice but to watch (as if they would look away; Crowley is really amused and Castiel is really curious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den of Iniquity

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, kicking at the dirt and stones littering the pathway.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas said. “We didn't feel the sigils until we were already in the cave.”

“So we're stuck,” Dean growled. “A cave-in doesn't seem so bad when you've got an angel and a demon with you because one would think they could do something about it. Then they tell you that no, the sigils are weakening them!”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean ranted and paced. “Stop using up all the air,” Sam said as he sat down on the ground.

“You shut up!” Dean hissed. “You're the one who said we should all come in here because it might be better to have backup _inside_ the cave. Not outside.”

“And Bobby is going to try and contact us,” Sam said reasonably, “and when he does, he'll know something's up and get us.”

“Until then,” Crowley said, easing himself down to the ground and getting comfortable, “nothing's jumping out to eat us, so stop running around like your hair's on fire.”

Dean turned, pacing toward the back of the cave, grumbling about stupid demons and their stupid fucking little outfits and their stupid fucking accents. He pushed his forehead against the back wall of the cave, frustrated and freaking out over being stuck in a small space with no air, two idiots, and a big fucking girl.

He didn't notice it at first. Why would he? He was going to suffocate, and who knew what Crowley would do to him in the meantime. Or even after. He was a demon, right?

So later Dean would claim that the shitty situation distracted him from the fact that he was getting hard until he turned around and yelped as his jean's clad erection brushed against the wall.

“You okay?” Sam asked, and it sounded really fucking sexy.

Dean's eyes widened as he turned to look at his brother. Sam was begging for something. And Dean was ready to give it to him. Or maybe Sam would give it to him. Either way, Dean didn't care. He just needed something. Now.

“Sam,” Dean whimpered as he stumbled to Sam.

“What's wrong?” Sam asked, trying to stand up, but as the two of them came together, they didn't hug or check each other out for injuries. Rather they started pulling at clothes, pushing and shoving each other in their haste.

“Sam, I gotta do somethin',” Dean said breathlessly. “Need somethin'.”

“Yeah, I do too,” Sam said, pulling Dean's shirts off over his head. “Need it now!”

Dean grunted as Sam shoved him hard enough to knock him to the floor, but he was already pushing his own jeans and underwear down, and when Sam pounced on him, Dean was turned on even more by the fact that Sam had his jeans and underwear around his ankles as well.

When their bodies touched, it was like electricity shot through them. Sam bit and licked at Dean's neck while they both fumbled between their stomachs to grab their erections, stroking them together.

“Not enough,” Dean whined, squirming beneath Sam. “Need more!”

“Fuck, yeah,” Crowley said.

Dean looked over at Crowley, but what he saw only turned him on more. Crowley had his cock out of his pants and was stroking himself. Cas was sitting next to him, eyes locked on Sam and Dean, but he hadn't pulled out his own cock.

“Gotta fuck you, Dean,” Sam mumbled against Dean's skin.

“Fuck, yeah!” Dean said, not even realizing he needed sex until Sam mentioned it. He knew he needed something, and the attention his cock was getting felt great, but Sam's idea sounded better. “That's what I need! Gotta come!”

Sam grabbed at him, shoving him over onto his stomach and kicking his feet apart as far as they would go with the jeans around his ankles.

“C'mon! Hurry!” Dean begged. “If you don't get it in there in the next five seconds, I'm fucking you!”

Sam shoved two dry fingers into Dean's hole, and instead of squirming and yelling about the pain, Dean moaned and writhed in ecstasy.

“More! I'm not fucking kidding about the five seconds!” Dean yelled.

Sam spit on Dean's hole, then shoved his cock in. “There, now shut the fuck up!” he growled.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, the pain making him even more aroused.

Sam fucked him hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the cave. Dean heard Crowley laughing, but when he turned to tell him off, he let out a loud moan instead. Cas was staring at them, Crowley nudging him and pointing at Dean and Sam.

“They're fucking!” Crowley said in between chuckles. “As if their relationship wasn't fucked up enough already, now they're fucking! Have they been fucking all along?”

Cas shook his head, eyes still locked on Dean and Sam. “I'm not aware of a previous sexual relationship.”

Sam shoved Dean's face into the dirt with a hand on the back of his neck. Normally Dean would've punched someone in the nose for doing that, but the change in position allowed for Sam's cock to really drag hard over his prostate while at the same time the tip of Dean's dick started poking at the floor of the cave. Again, that wouldn't normally have been a turn on, but Dean couldn't care less at the moment.

“Well, don't just sit there,” Crowley said with a huff.

Dean managed to turn his head just enough to see Crowley working Cas' slacks open and pulling out his cock. Cas' eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise, his hands hovering at his sides, but not pushing Crowley away. He still didn't seem to be able to look away from where Sam was fucking Dean.

“There ya go,” Crowley said as he started jerking Cas off with his right hand and using his left hand on his own cock.

Dean whimpered into the dirt, Cas' mesmerized stare burning inside him and making his cock leak onto the floor below. Dean moved his right arm, trying to get to his cock, but Sam grunted and pinned his arm down.

“Fuck the floor,” Sam demanded, voice breathless as he panted and grunted, fucking Dean even harder.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean whined, unable to move much because of the position he was in and the fact that his brother was pounding into him.

Dean heard Cas yelp, and when he opened his eyes, not remembering having closed them, it was to see Cas coming all over his own jacket and Crowley's hand. He looked surprised, shocked to the point of being nearly frozen. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.

Cas' mouth was open, his head back against the wall of the cave, his legs splayed open, cock jerking, and his eyes still locked somewhere around Dean's ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned as Crowley licked his own fingers clean of Cas' come. Dean ground down against the dirt and came with a shout, collapsing as his body shook.

“Your fuckin' hole is squeezin' me! Ah, f-fuck!” Sam growled as he fucked Dean even harder, grinding Dean into the dirt as he came inside Dean.

Crowley let out a noise that sounded a lot like a dying animal as he came, leaning on Cas and squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh, that was very nice,” he breathed.

Dean groaned, wiping his forehead and most likely leaving a trail of sweaty dirt across his skin. “Please tell me there wasn't any magic in that.”

Crowley chuckled. “Don't worry. No ass-babies in your future,” he said, snuggling up against Cas.

“Get away from the wall!” a voice shouted through the pile of rocks blocking the entrance to the cave.

“Get the fuck off me!” Dean growled, wriggling beneath Sam, who made himself quite comfortable using Dean as a bed.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled as he ungracefully rolled off Dean.

Dean rolled onto his back and worked his jeans and underwear up, buttoning the jeans and flopping back onto the dirt without even bothering to look for his shirts, not caring that his chest was covered in jizz and dirt. “What do you want in return for never mentioning this ever again?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at Crowley.

Crowley didn't bother moving, his cock still in his left hand and covered in his release. “More than you could ever pay, so don't even bother.”

Dean sighed. “Figured,” he said, then hissed. “My dick hurts. Fucking the dirt was a really bad idea.”

“So, uhm,” Sam said as he awkwardly tried to sit up, “can anybody tell me what brought that on and how we can avoid it in the future?”

“The moss on the walls of the cave,” Cas said, his voice wrecked and even deeper than normal.

“Fuck!” Dean yelped as he sat up quickly, suddenly not nearly as lethargic and sated. “The moss is on the rocks that Bobby's moving!”

Crowley laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

The End


End file.
